challengetowinfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Zoom
Captain Zoom is a female contestant in The Shopkins Game and the second runner-up. She was on the Squishy Cherries. Captain Zoom has a strange way of talking. She replaces some vowels with "oi" sounds (e.g. "Toasty" becomes "Toisty", "sorry" becomes "soirry", "oh no" becomes "oh noio", "ball" becomes "boil", "scared" becomes "scoired", "Thanks" becomes "Thoinks", etc.), giving her a unique Goiky accent. She qualified for The Shopkins Game Again with 556 votes but was killed by Nina Noodles in Return of the Hang Glider. As a result, she was absent at the announcing of the competition and was automatically disqualified. However, in Insectophobe's Nightmare 3, she was brought back to life by Tocky and Yvonne, but was disqualified again in The Long-lost Yoyle City. However, as of Welcome Back, Captain Zoom has returned. She does also return for Battle for TSG as a contestant and member of the team Iance, though demoted from member to "bember" by Tocky due to telling Lightning to not zap Nina. Personality Captain Zoom is mostly nice and happy, but when she is afraid of something, (ex. Tocky Cuckoo Clock telling Lightning to shock someone), she will try and prevent it. She isn't afraid of speaking her mind to other characters, like with Toasty when she constantly decides to be friends only to change her mind or to Nina Noodles in Return of the Hang Glider. Captain Zoom is very forgiving as she instantly became friends with Toasty in Get in the Van when she returned after she had bought Small Mart. TV Tropes Website Info A captain's Hat. Captain Zoom is a very fragile character (both literally and figuratively) who tends to get popped a lot. *'Back for the Dead:' More often than not she'll be revived only to die again shortly after. *'Butt-Monkey:' She and Lippy Lips are prime examples. *'The Chew Toy:' She's one of the most fragile characters in the series and is frequently popped for the amusement of the other contestants. *'Catch-Phrase:' "Yoylecake!". *'Elmuh Fudd Syndwome:' A lot of her vowels are replaced with "oi's". *'Extreme Doormat:' She cracks easily when pressured by others. When she tries to stop Lightning from zapping Blow-Anne in BFT 1, Tocky Cuckoo Clock proceeds to mock her for going against the alliance’s objectives and reminds her of her new “bember” status, so Captain Zoom gives up and lets him electrocute Blow-Anne. *'Glass Cannon:' Shown to be this in Vote Yoylecake, where she somehow pops Cheeky Chocolate. *'Nightmare Face:' Pulls off one per YouTuber suggestion in "Gardening Hero". *'Power Trio:' With Yvonne Scone and Tocky Cuckoo Clock. *'Killed Off for Real:' Nina Noodles popped her after destroying all the recovery centers, preventing her from coming back to life. **'Back from the Dead:' She's revived shortly after by Yvonne Scone and Tocky Cuckoo Clock in season 2. Unfortunately, her death prevents her from competing in the season. *'My God, What Have I Done?:' She believes Yvonne Scone’s elimination in BFT was her fault since she didn’t immediately forgive her for verbally pressuring and demoting her, so she goes around forgiving the other members of iance hoping it won’t happen again. *'They Killed Kenny Again:' She is so fragile; she's died at least ninety times; but fortunately there's always a Captain Zoom Recovery Center lying around! *'Trademark Favorite Food:' She sure loves her Yoylecake. *'Weak, but Skilled:' Although she doesn't start out as this, Captain Zoom gradually becomes this trope throughout the series, and makes it through the final challenge in TSG very quickly, earning her the final immunity ticket. *'What the Heck, Hero?:' 3 episodes after the incident from BFT 8, Captain Zoom finally brings herself to stand up to Yvonne Scone and chews her out for acting like Tocky Cuckoo Clock by verbally pressuring and demoting her when she just wanted someone to support her during Tocky Cuckoo Clock’s absence. Trivia *Running gag: Captain Zoom is continuously popped and sent to the Captain Zoom Recovery Center. *Running gag: Captain Zoom expressing excitement by yelling "Yoylecake!" *Captain Zoom, actually has a Goiky accent (and might not be the only character who has one, due to Cloudy also having a thick accent which may be somewhere in Goiky), where some vowels are replaced with "oi". *Captain Zoom was thought to be unintelligent by Tocky and Yvonne until she managed to count to more than three without being popped. *Captain Zoom is the first contestant to create an alliance on TSG. **She is also the highest ranking contestant of her alliance. **This confirms that Captain Zoom is actually the real founder of Tocky's alliance. (At the beginning of the challenge in TSG 1) *Captain Zoom has a Speaker Box that was recommended for Insectophobe's Nightmare 2. *Captain Zoom had a brief cameo in Get Digging as one of the prizes Miss Sprinkles could possibly win. **This suggests that had Sprinkles landed on Captain Zoom, she could have joined W.O.A.H. Bunch as a contestant. *So far, Captain Zoom has been popped 47 times in total (40 in season 1, 3 in season 2, 1 in season 3, and so far 3 in season 4). *Captain Zoom's name changes to Metal Hat when she turns into metal. *Captain Zoom is the first contestant who was dead in between seasons to be revived, the second was Nina Noodles. **She's also the only contestant where the recovery center is not the only way to get back to life (with the exception of the ways shown in Last TSG), as shown in Insectophobe's Nightmare 3, where Tocky uses a bubble blower to revive her. *In Zeeky Boogy Doog, Captain Zoom was confirmed to not be a contestant by Mike Rophone Speaker Box, however, she was given a soda can (ironically called "Captainy Pop") as a consolation. *Captain Zoom, along with Crown Jules, was the first character ever seen by fans (due to the thumbnail of the video of the first episode). *Captain Zoom has a killing count of 3 in TSG as she killed Lala Lipstick, Skyanna, and Nina Noodles and a killing count of 1 in TSGA as she killed Tocky together with the FreeSmarters. She has a total of 4. *Captain Zoom was the only contestant to get flung without receiving Elimination votes. *Due to Captain Zoom's deep masculine voice, people mistake her to be a boy. Her and Toasty Pop also sound similar. *Captain Zoom is the first contestant to not get eliminated in one season, but get eliminated in the other. *Her favorite food may be "YOYLECAKE!". *The very first person to pop Captain Zoom was Lippy Lips, as seen in Take the Plunge: Part 1 *Captain Zoom was the first contestant to be killed in season 1. *Yvonne, Tocky, and Diana think she can't count to 3, but in episode 4, Captain Zoom counted to 8. **Captain Zoom has also managed to count to 10, as seen in Getting Berry Tubs to Talk. *She is the first and the last contestant to receive an Immunity Ticket. *Aside from Evil Toasty, Captain Zoom is the only contestant whose evil version appeared without a recommended character crowd. *In an OMG moment, Captain Zoom says OMBB; referring to 'Bubble Blower'. *Captain Zoom is the first character confirmed to not have a brain, the second being Macy Macaron. *Captain Zoom didn't compete in TSGA because Nina Noodles popped her in the season 1 finale. *Even though Captain Zoom is already a girl, there is a recommended character called Captainette in Don't Pierce My Flesh. *In the TSG short Vote Yoylecake, Captain Zoom was revealed to not be the only character able to pop, as Cheeky was popped by her (probably just a joke). *Captain Zoom along with Toasty and Kooky are the only characters who wasn't an official TSGA contestant and was still alive to appear in GST. *Evil Captain Zoom is the only evil character to have a speaking role. *In "Getting Berry Tubs to Talk", Captain Zoom is confused when she finds out that her alliance's morals have gotten questionable. **She is also shown crying due to Lightning being told to electrocute and electrocuting Fanny. *Due to trying to talk Lightning out of zapping Nina Noodles, Captain Zoom gets demoted by Tocky to the alliance rank "Bember". *Captain Zoom is technically the only contestant to not get eliminated in all of TSG, as Lala was eliminated in Book 8 of Total Lala Island, and Toasty was eliminated in BFTSG 3. Even though she was flung in The Long-Lost Yoyle City, she wasn't eliminated. *Captain Zoom is the first character to die in all of TSG. *As of now, Captain Zoom has received the least amount of elimination votes in BFTSG, being 147. Gallery Captain Zoom plush.jpeg|Captain Zoom plush Category:The Shopkins Game Characters Category:Battle For TSG Characters Category:Plush